


Better Than Sex?

by sweeterthansammy



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Biting, Choking, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Hair Pulling, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mild Language, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Platonic!Adrian Tepes x Reader, Platonic!Alucard x Reader, Platonic!Sypha Belnades x Reader, Rough Sex, Sexual innuendos, Smut, Trevor Belmont smut, Trevor Belmont x Female!Reader, Trevor Belmont x Pirate!Reader, Trevor Belmont x Reader, Trevor Belmont x Y/N, Trevor Belmont x You, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, mentions of drinking, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthansammy/pseuds/sweeterthansammy
Summary: When Trevor claims that ale is better than sex, Y/N gives him the worst case of blue balls.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont & Reader, Trevor Belmont & You, Trevor Belmont/Reader, Trevor Belmont/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Better Than Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time ever writing and publishing work on Archive of Our Own. Please bear with me through the process as I continue to publish work here. Feel free to leave feedback! :)

She twisted her neck as she sat down, groaning audibly at the stiffness in her neck.  
“Rough day, m’lady?” the clerk asked, filling a tankard with the cold ale before slipping it in front of her.  
“You bet your arse it was a tough day,” she replied, taking a swig of the ale as she gripped onto the stein. “I’ve got my husband groaning about the number of night creatures he’s killed in one night, my crew complaining about me leaving. I just needed a nice cold-”  
“Stein of ale.”  
The voice was familiar enough.  
“How the fuck did you find me?” she asked, annoyance bountiful in her tone.  
She loved Trevor to bits but having him up to her behind all day was becoming a whole task.  
“It isn’t very hard when you’re practically married to yourself,” he snarkily chuckled, tilting his head back as the yellow liquid streamed down his throat. “Oh my god, that is better than sex.”  
She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest before kicking his stool. Never underestimate the leg of a pirate - that was rule number one in Trevor’s book to marrying a pirate. His malt came spewing out of the mug, landing all over the lower half of his face and the collar of his shirt as he landed flat on his bottom.  
“Glad it’s better than sex, Trevor,” she hummed, taking one last sip of her ale before slinging her coat over her shoulders, swiftly making her way out of the pub.  
“That’s why I never got married,” the clerk retorted, drying a stein before placing it rim-down on the counter.  
-  
“Better than sex, he says,” she grumbled as she lathered lotion onto the spans of her legs after stepping out of the shower. “Can’t fucking believe he’d embarrass me like that!”  
She trudged out of the bathroom, slamming their bedroom door shut behind her before dropping her towel, stepping into a silky nightgown before getting under the covers. She cried aloud as she heard his groans downstairs, just now coming home from the bar. She placed the covers over her head, trying to drown out the sound of him stumbling up the steps but it was near to impossible. He barged into the room, reeking of nothing but ale and other assortments of alcohol.  
“Trevor, go take a shower-”  
She was cut off by his hands taking a hold of the underside of her knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice stern as he caressed her thighs.  
“Can we?” he questioned, tilting his head to the side as she rolled her eyes.  
“You don’t want me to kick you in the balls, do you?”  
“No.”  
“Then I highly suggest that you let go of my legs before I do.”  
He dropped her legs with a whine, falling forward so his forehead rested against her chest. She carded her fingers through his hair, a residue of his sweat on her fingers as he pulled away from her, leaning on his hands as he towered over her.  
“Go shower and maybe I’ll let you bury ya little cock inside of me,” she chuckled, softly kissing his lips before pushing him away.  
He stood, rubbing his eyes like a child as he left the room.  
“It’s not little!”  
“Hurry up! I’m not wearing any underwear,” she teased, a fit of laughter consuming her as she heard the shower turn on in an instant.  
By the time he’d drunkenly lathered soap all over his body, he was near to asleep. Y/N had been fast asleep, the shower running for twenty minutes straight. He blundered into the room, briefly waking Y/N before she scolded him “to turn the light off and go to sleep.”  
“But you said-”  
“Trevor, just get in bed,” she said, her voice fading into a whisper before soft snores left her mouth.  
He dove under the covers, a heavy arm throwing itself over Y/N’s waist as his hand reached up to rest itself atop one of her breasts.  
“Horny even in your sleep,” she muttered, turning onto her other side to face him before throwing a leg over his waist, her arm splaying itself across his back.  
-  
A week or two had passed and Y/N was quite proud of herself. She hadn’t fallen for Trevor’s weak attempts to get in her underwear. She wasn’t letting her hard demeanor fall no matter what he proposed. Though she wasn’t giving in to him, she was doing a whole lot of teasing - biting and sucking his sweet spots in the midst of a makeout, wrapping her legs around his waist and running her nails over his clothed black, and most of all, stripping down to just her underwear before heading to the bathroom to shower. Tonight they were taking a trip to Alucard’s castle, visiting him after many long-awaited months. Y/N was far more excited to rejoice with their friends than anything, hurrying to get on the carriage while Trevor struggled with her bags.  
“Oh, right,” she muttered, hopping off of the carriage before taking her bags from Trevor, throwing them in the back.  
“Thank you,” he snarled, a sigh following.  
The ride was everything Y/N could have imagined. Though it became cold at night, Y/N greatly adored the trees adorned by emerald leaves and birds chirping throughout the forest. Night creatures were the least of her worries, she and Trevor taking them down in less than ten minutes. On the contrary, the ride was dreadful for Trevor. He and Y/N spent many hours with their lips locked, her ending up on his lap somehow, but it was her motive to stick to her plan, hopping off of him as he went to undo the buttons of her shirt. At this point, he was tired of it but he hadn’t exactly done anything to prove so.  
“Please?! I won’t be long, I promise,” he’d beg.  
“It’s quite a bumpy ride, it’s going to become uncomfortable very quick.”  
“Then we can pull over!”  
“Night creatures. And villagers. It’d be embarrassing if we were to get caught by anyone or anything. Besides, I’d lose my drive after having to sever off the head of a human-sized wolf.”  
Trevor indignantly accepted his fate, remaining silent for the majority of the rest of the trip.  
-  
“Alucard!”  
She was quick to jump off of the carriage, stretching a bit before running to greet her pale best friend.  
“Hello to you too, Y/N,” he chuckled, his hands lingering on the small of her back as he peered at her. “Y’know, I’d expect you to be knocked up after not seeing you for so long.”  
She chuckled, glancing around to find him popping a cigar between his lips.  
“I’ve given him possibly the bluest balls ever since we’ve been together.”  
“You are a terrible woman,” he grinned, slipping past her as he went to greet Trevor.  
Settling down in the castle that night was far beyond elating, Sypha arriving quite late but still making it in time for dinner.  
“You know,” Y/N started, taking a sip of wine after swallowing the bit of roasted potato in her mouth. “I was seriously stunned by how attractive you were when you first floated out of your coffin and I was tempted to drop to my knees right there and then only to be turned down after telling me that you didn’t go that way.”  
As Sypha and Alucard laughed away, Trevor glared at her, his jaw clenching at the unnecessary insight of information.  
“And I was greatly upset when Trevor made his move on you. I was waiting to pounce on him but then I realized how hot you two looked together,” Sypha giggled, bringing her attention to Trevor’s reddened face. “Of course, I don’t feel that way about you know. I’m more so jealous of the fact that you’re married to her. I’m not sure if it’s the insane amount of sex you guys have been having but she looks gorgeous. She’s always been beautiful but the pregnancy glow that is to come,” she paused, kissing her fingertips. “Chef’s kiss.”  
“Why does everyone think that I’m pregnant or I’m going to be pregnant?” she asked, a fit of laughter following as she took a sip of wine from the glass in front of her. “I wouldn’t be drinking this much if I were.”  
“Well, you’re postponing it,” Trevor mumbled, earning a guffaw from the other pair as he’d muttered loud enough not only for Y/N to hear but for anyone within five feet to hear.  
“Piece of shit,” she muttered, quiet enough for no one to hear.  
Drinks flowed like water, the group intoxicating themselves as each hour passed.  
“Come dance with me,” Alucard encouraged, standing in the center of the living area as he put his record player on.  
“Had you figured out how to not step on someone’s feet while dancing or do I have to smack you upside the head like I did the first time?” Y/N asked, fixing the button of her blouse ere to taking Alucard’s hand.  
“You’ll just have to find out,” he winked, pulling her body flush against his while his other hand slithered around to meet her waist.  
Y/N watched as Sypha dragged Trevor to dance with her, her eyes getting caught with the cerulean ones she was infatuated with. She grinned at him, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she shot him a wink. Alucard spun her around, their feet moving in a series of patterns with one hand onto his shoulder and the other in his palm.  
“And switch,” he called to Sypha, the two boys switching their partners.  
“And we meet again, Belmont,” she sultrily spoke, one arm draping over his shoulder while the hand of the other took ahold of his stubbled-chin.  
Her chest was pressed against his, her breasts nearing his collarbones as his arm that remained tight around her waist found a way to hoist her body.  
“You’re such a little fuckin’ tease, you know that?” he grumbled, his teeth nipping at the skin of her neck.  
“What? Am I gonna get punished for it?” she mocked a pout, her cleavage on full display as the buttons of her shirt slowly came undone.  
He responded with a growl, his fingertips digging into the plump flesh of her ass. Their legs were an entangled mess; her knee pressed right up to his crotch and his thigh firm against her clothed sex.  
“Might as well just fuck me in front of them,” she muttered as he spun her around, her back against his front with one of his hands fixed on her breast.  
“Trust me, I’ve considered it.”  
Adrian and Sypha looked up for a moment, feeling the thick, tense rope between the couple. They simply looked at each other, stifling their laughter as he spun her around yet again, this time switching her off to Adrian while Sypha was reeled back into his arms.  
“That was quite intense,” Alucard retorted.  
-  
He slammed her back against the door, knocking the wind out of her lungs as his lips attacked hers. Their lower regions ground against one another, his hands holding onto her knees while his upper half held her up. He pulled away for a moment, groaning at the sight of her swollen lips, a combination of their saliva coating the flesh. He bit the skin of her neck, rolling it between his front teeth before letting go, sucking on the skin to alleviate the tingling sensation.  
“Strip for me - don’t take off your underwear,” he ordered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, panting.  
She did as told without a fuss, shimmying out of her skirt and her blouse. He took one look at the white garter around her thigh, letting a scoff-like chuckle fall from his lips. Quite amusing she was. He watched as she stood there, nothing but white lace adorning her body.  
“I told you to strip,” he said blatantly.  
“But I want you to take it off,” she whined, folding her arms over her chest as she frowned like a toddler.  
If he weren’t so desperate to have her around his cock, he would have no problem spanking her until she began to cry. However, he didn’t give up his rough demeanor. He held onto her waist, her chest right up to his.  
“Fine, since you want to be such a little fucking brat.”  
His arms reached around, fingers effortlessly undoing the hook of her bra before coming back to her front. One leg of his came up, his heel planting itself into the mattress of the bed before he spun her around, one of her arms throwing itself over his leg while the other held onto the one that trailed down her stomach, making its way into her underwear.  
“Why can’t you just be a good fucking girl?” he quietly grumbled, his lips hiding into the nape of her neck as his fingers played with her clit. “You’re really fucking wet for someone who has so much mouth.”  
His pinky and his thumb resting on the insides of her thighs, serving as a mini obstacle to halt her thighs from caving around his hand while his middle and index fingers fucked her furiously. She moaned aloud, her head rolling onto his shoulder. He continued at a vigorous pace, profanities tumbling from her lips as he curled his fingers inside of her, reaching for her sweet spot. Her legs quivered as he continued doing this, the tips of her fingers digging into his clothed shoulders.  
“Trevor, please,” she murmured, her voice light and airy as ecstasy took over her.  
“Please what, darling?” he asked, his voice gruff as his mouth neared her ear.  
“Please let me cum.”  
The chuckle that came from his lips elicited a groan from her throat.  
“We barely even started and you need to cum already?” he tsked, pulling his hand out of her underwear and swiping his fingers over her bottom lips, requesting access as her saliva coated his digits.  
“Mm, I should torment you for needing to cum in less than five minutes when I’m sucking your cock, shouldn’t I?”  
She’d earned it. But he hadn’t decided whether or not he wanted to edge her until she broke or overstimulate her until her cunt was quite literally palpitating. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth, a dark chuckle leaving his mouth as he pushed her onto the bed. As she attempted to get onto all of her fours, he held onto her neck from behind, pushing her upper body down so her ass was in the air. He pulled her underwear down, earning a string of moans as he blew air onto her soaked pussy.  
“You love tempting me, don’t you?” he queried, his fingers entering her one by one with each pump he gave, his thumb stimulating her clit.  
His knuckles were deep inside of her, her moans lewd as they curled and twisted.  
“Fuck,” she whispered, the side of her face planted deep into the sheets.  
“Go ahead, be the loud fucking slut you are. I want them to hear.”  
She didn’t give in to his commands, groaning into the sheets. A yelp came from her mouth as his free hand wrapped her hair around his fingers, grasping at her scalp afterward. He leaned over her yet again, not having anything to say at this point. His hand removed itself from her cunt, placing a taught slap on her swollen folds. He undressed in a matter of minutes, cursing at the layers of clothing that adorned his brawny build. He looked at her body, her body shaking from not receiving its release. He laughed to himself, rubbing the head of cock along her folds, her body shuddering under his touch.  
“Shit- just fuck me already!”  
That had come out a bit more pushy (and a bit louder) than she’d hoped it would come out. She was pretty sure that even Alucard, who was all the way at the end of the hall could’ve heard that.  
“Such a little whore,” he spoke, swiftly burying his cock between her velvety walls.  
Her back arched as he pushed himself further and further into her womanhood. Had it really been that long? She felt so full - for a moment, she forgot what it felt like to be filled up with Trevor’s cock. She felt every inch, their skin slapping with every inch. She instinctively clenched around him, enticing a loud, dragged out groan from Trevor. She knew she didn’t have much longer as she had two previous orgasms pent up inside of her, her hands clenching onto the sheets while one of his were on her neck and the other digging its nails into the skin of her hips. Her legs shook, confusion consuming her as he didn’t stop. She came around him, an utterly intense moan rippling from the back of her throat.  
“Fuck,” she cried out, her back arching even further as both of his hands held onto her hips, pounding into her.  
“Turn around, I wanna see your tits,” he grunted, breathless as his hips snapped into hers.  
She did as told, struggling as he still screwed her. He hoisted her legs, the pit of his elbows supporting the back of her knees.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” she got out through moans, one hand throwing her leg over his waist so it could occupy the free space of her neck.  
“Making up for lost time, angel face,” he obtained a “matter-of-factly” tone, adding a wink while bringing her to her second orgasm.  
And it continued like this all night. His abdomen flexed as each orgasm washed over both him and her, the moonlight shining on their gorgeous bodies.  
“Gonna make you cum for each fucking day you decided to torture me.”  
His hands had practically been engraved into her neck, red marks forming from how much time his nails spent digging into the sides of her necks. Her chest was littered in bites and hickies, a particularly dark bite embedded into the skin below her collarbone. His semen painted her walls, filling her stomach as the curvature of his cock protruded her womb. He pulled out of her after earning a whopping twelve orgasms before her walls clenched around him unbearably tight, squirting around his length as her hands scrambled for any bit of his skin. This orgasm waved through her like no other, her back entirely leaving the mattress as her nails pierced into Trevor’s skin. He pulled out of her, her jaw fallen slack as pants fell from her mouth. He admired the way his seed threatened to spill from her cunt, yet she clenched around nothing, sort of any attempt to cave it inside of her. He hurried to the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth. He tenderly maneuvered the wet fabric around her folds, muttering encouraging words as she fought sleep.  
“You can sleep down, angel. You did so well for me.”  
“I can’t believe how outstandingly you performed.”  
As much as she desired it, she didn’t go to sleep, waiting for Trevor to return. She let out a content sigh as she rolled over, one leg throwing itself over both of his as she held his body close to hers in her arms.  
“You are one very determined man, aren’t you, Belmont?”  
Her voice was hoarse, surely moaning and praising him for how well he was fucking her caused more than half of it. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, eventually shutting once Trevor kissed her temple.  
“Only determined when it comes to you,” he muttered, his arms caving around her waist as he too fell into a deep sleep.  
-  
“Oh, fuck me harder,” she heard Sypha as she approached the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she looked to see the three people she loved most.  
“Don’t stop, Trevor! You’re fucking me so well!”  
She couldn’t fight the pink tint that splayed itself upon her cheeks, the warmth radiating through the rest of her body.  
“Oh, you guys are just jealous that you aren’t getting any of this Belmont dick,” he muttered, keeping his eyes on the scorching frying pan in front of him.  
“Eh, you might be right about that one,” Alucard muttered, earning a snort from Y/N.  
“Look who’s finally awake,” Sypha chuckled, looking at the deep red, soon to be purple marks decorating her best friend’s neck. “You two really went at it last night, didn’t you?”  
“Pfft, it’s like he’s having sex with an animal or something,” Alucard retorted, his eyes trained on the bright red scratches on Trevor’s chest, back, and arms.  
“Oh, shut it,” Y/N snapped, trying to hide the embarrassment by burying her face into the pit of her laid out arms. “When’s the last time you got laid?”  
“Touché,” he muttered, an exaggerated sigh coming from his mouth as he took a sip of his overly brewed coffee.  
“Besides, weren’t you two begging us to give you godchildren?” Trevor grinned, earning a groan from the rest of them. “I thought you’d be happy!”


End file.
